Desktop computers are normally heavy comparing to notebook (also called laptop or mobile) computers. A desktop computer typically includes a separate display unit or monitor connected to a system or base unit via a display cable. Notebook computers on the other hand are typically light and compact and are becoming more popular in recent years.
One advantage of notebook computers is their ease of mobility. The lighter weight and the compact size together with the long battery life have made the use of notebook computers more commonplace. The light weight and the dependency on battery life mean that the notebook computers may not be equipped with as many features as their larger desktop siblings.